My geek!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Justin like Alex...as more than a sister.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this Justin / Alex - story. Okey, let's rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>My geek!<strong>

**It's Saturday night and Alex and Justin are home alone. Justin is doing some homework on his laptop while Alex is reading a fashion-magazine.**

"Who's sendin' me a message now?" says Justin to himself as he sees that he's got a new e-mail. It says:

"From: Zeke Beakerman - Justin I know that you and your sexy little sister are home alone tonight. Are you going to do that 'thing' with her that you've wanted for months? If you are, I wish you the best of luck, dude. Blessings from Zeke, your best friend."

Justin laugh a little.

"Justin! What's so damn fun you freakin' geek?" says Alex with her typical sarcastic voice.

"Nothing..." says Justin, trying to sound calm and cool.

"I know that you're not tellin' me the truth, Justin! I can hear it in your voice." says Alex.

"Alex, trust me. It's nothing." says Justin.

"Did you get some kind of special e-mail...? Let me read it!" says Alex with a naughty smile.

"No! My e-mails are 100% pivate." says Justin.

"I wanna read it!" says Alex with a sexy smirk.

"I said no! I never read _**your **_e-mails, Alex!" says Justin.

"Yes you do! Last week you went into my room and read all of _**my **_e-mails from Dean, remember?" says Alex.

"So...? Those dirty little messages are really such a turn-on, Alexandra..." says Justin.

"Maybe..." says Alex. "Now, give me your damn laptop or I'll take it from you anyway!"

Alex look straight into Justin's eyes as she almost jump right onto him and try to grab his laptop.

Justin does his best to keep his sister from getting his dear laptop, but Justin doesn't have that much physical strength and soon Alex has the laptop.

"Yay me! I got it!" screams a happy Alex as she does some weird victory-dance.

Justin thinks quickly a pull out his cell phone and speaks into it. "Activate password-protection!"

Alex type what she thinks is the password and hit enter. A message on the screen says: "Correct password, welcome, mr J. Russo."

"Oh yeah! In your face, Justin!" says Alex with a smile.

"How did you know that 'Alex is hot' was the password...?" says Justin with an angry look on his face.

"Because I know that I'm hot! Duh!" says Alex in a casual tone.

"And people say that _**my **_ego is too big..." says Justin.

Alex reads the e-mail from Zeke.

"This is from Zeke?" says Alex. "You gotta explain this, Justin."

"Zeke thinks that I'm into you and that I'm gonna try to seduce you tonight, Alex." says Justin.

"So...seduce me! If you can..." says Alex, totally serious.

"No! Zeke's wrong! I don't want to do that, Alex!" says Justin.

He can't tell his sister that he wants to have her up against the wall and fuck her hard.

"Zeke may be a loser, but he's not stupid. If he thinks that you want me, there's gotta be _**some **_truth to it." says Alex.

**"**I'm **NOT **into you, Alex! That would be wrong! You're my little sister!" says Justin.

"You wouldn't be the first guy who has sexual feelings for his sister...!" says Alex.

"So you actually want me to seduce you?" says Justin confused.

"I never said that!" says Alex.

"Hey! You totally want me to seduce you!" says Justin with a smile.

"NO!" says Alex out loud.

"Alex Russo is horny!" says Justin, teasing his little sister.

"I'm soo not horny, Justin!" says Alex.

"Yes you are!" says Justin.

"No, I'm not!" says Alex.

"Yes, you are, Alex!" says Justin.

"No, Justin! I'm not!" says Alex.

"Yes, you are and...so am I." says Justin, saying the last part in a low slow tone.

"What...?" says Alex.

"I want you, Alex! I didn't tell you the truth earlier. Zeke's right. I do have sexual feelings for my sister." says Justin.

"That's too bad, because I would never fuck with you." says Alex. This time it's Alex who's not telling the truth.

"Come on! You want me as much as I want you." says Justin.

Justin grab Alex and pull her close to him and start to un-dress her.

"Yeah, I do..." says Alex with a soft voice.

"I knew it!" says Justin.

"Do me!" says Alex.

"You bet I'm goin' to, Alexandra!" says Justin as he take off his clothes.

Justin flip Alex around and gently push her against the wall. Now Alex stand with her hands against the wall and her round butt towards Justin.

Justin grab a hold of Alex's smoot butt and push his penis into Alex's wet pussy, ready to do her from behind.

"Oh my gosh! Do me hard!" says Alex.

Justin start to fuck his sister.

"Alex, you're so soft!" says Justin.

After about 10 minutes Justin release his load inside his sister's pussy.

"YES!" screams Justin with pleasure.

"OH MY GOSH!" screams Alex with pleasure as she get the best orgasm she's ever had.

Justin pull out his penis, swing Alex around and plant a kiss right on her cute little mouth.

"Who knew that me bro was such an awesome lover?" says Alex with a smile.

"And who knew that my little arrogant sister was such a nice fuck?" says Justin.

"This was fun!" says Alex.

"Yeah, it was!" says Justin.

"You're my sexy geek, Justin!" says Alex as she give Justin a sensual kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
